


More than Eternity

by Lyric_Hartwell



Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Death, Drabble, Gen, Ohio Worms, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Summary: A celestial being and an astronaut defy their fates.
Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	More than Eternity

The Guardian knew there had to be more than eternity. More than the endless dance of rainbow-hued clouds, painted from the lights of its fellow celestials. Time marked only by the passing of mortal souls, dimension expanding infinitely and impossibly. The guiding of souls became routine an age ago, and the Guardian itched for something new.

It wasn’t often the appearance of a soul surprised the Guardian, but Ephraim Ladd - as he introduced himself - was something unique. The mortal arrived among the clouds wearing a white suit that obscured his figure and body. The dark glass of the helmet was cracked, the reason for his death. 

The Guardian could not resist its curiosity, and the more it spoke to Ephraim, the more it was drawn to the mortal. The suit was a shell to protect his more traditional mortal form, and in so cracking, his life had ended. The Guardian knew of no such place on earth, nor any condition among mortals, that could lead to such an odd occurrence. Additional context was needed, and Ephraim was eager to provide it. 

Between the Heavens and Earth existed a vast expanse of space, home to many other planets, home to the stars and moons of all imaginable forms. Home to gases drawn together as nebula, rings of ice and rock called asteroids, black holes that consumed all else. It was a place of wonders and yet more beyond the known awaiting discovery.

Ephraim had spent his whole life training to explore that vast and wonderful realm, but not even a year into his work it had ended. The unfairness of Ephraim’s story pulled at the Guardian. More than that, Ephraim’s stories confirmed what the Guardian had known for ages. There was more than eternity. There was more than eternity, and the Guardian had to see it, had to help this mortal return and finish his work.

The two of them could not leave alone, nor could they together with each other’s help. But as one, a wholly new being seen not on Earth, nor in the Heavens, perhaps they could leave, and explore the space unknown to the Guardian, and dreamt of by the mortal.

Feeling its way through the process, it joined with Ephraim Ladd. Became Ephraim Ladd. Memory and dream interlaced. Six ephemeral wings piloted the suit away from the heavens, a new creation passing through a barrier of light-painted clouds. From the Heavens back to Earth, The Guardian became an explorer.


End file.
